Androids, Adventures and an Archaeologist
by Chichoo
Summary: The Straw Hats land upon Techno Island, a futuristic island that very few in the world have set foot on. When a wild Android is let loose on the streets of Rubidium, the capitol of Techno Island, all hell breaks lose. What are the Straw Hats going to do? And why does Robin act so differently around the Android? [OC X Robin Story]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Techno Island**

 _Techno Island_

"After six long years… the ultimate creation is finally complete."

A scientist in a lab coat grinned at his masterpiece. In front of him lay a huge capsule, filled to the brim with gooey, green liquid. However, the most unusual thing was that submerged in the liquid lay a man, with uncountable tubes sticking out from virtually every part of his body.

"A masterpiece which is able to talk, walk, fight, and kill like humans," whispered the scientist in excitement, "yet far more superior in almost every aspect."

As the scientist pressed a button at the side of the capsule, the tubes started retracting from the man.

"Presenting to the world… the first android, the _ultimate killing machine._ "

 **XXX**

 _Going Merry_

It was a sunny day on the Grand Line, and the Straw Hats were sailing towards the next island after their adventure on Sky Island. They had managed to land safely in the Blue Sea, but it has been a few days since they set foot on an island. The Straw Hats were all feeling bored, going about their usual routines.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were engrossed in playing cards, Nami was busy charting maps and updating their logbook with their latest adventure, Robin was in the library reading books, Sanji was prepping for dinner, while Zoro was up in the Crow's Nest training.

"2751… 2752… 2753…" muttered Zoro as he lifted a one ton weight with one hand, beads of sweat dripping down his muscular body. Zoro looked out of the Crow's Nest occasionally, acting as the watchman for an island.

"2779… 2780… wait, isn't that an island?" he murmured to himself. Zoro wiped himself with a towel and squinted out of the Crow's Nest for a better look. There was an island in the horizon which was barely visible from the ship.

"Everyone, island spotted at our right!" Zoro yelled down to the deck.

At the sound of Zoro's voice, the crew sprang up in excitement and immediately ran towards the starboard side of the ship to get a look at the island. Even the girls went, apparently having been bored out of their minds being cooped up on the ship.

There was a long silence, before Luffy called out, "Zoro, where's the island?"

Zoro sighed in frustration. The island was right there, and yet they couldn't see it? "It's right ther- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Zoro recoiled in shock as he glanced out of the Crow's Nest. On the starboard side of the ship, there was only the blue seas and the clear blue sky. _That's… impossible! I clearly saw an island there just now, or did I imagine it?_

"I swear I saw an island there just now…" Zoro muttered.

"Are you sure about that, Zoro? The Log Pose is not pointing to that direction," Nami commented.

Zoro was about to retort when all of a sudden, an island began to fade into view. The island was shrouded in a translucent blue dome which pulsed with energy. Inside the blue dome, tall skyscrapers could be seen, along with many futuristic buildings. The island was teeming with life, as flying capsules could be seen in the sky of the island. However, as soon as it appeared, the island faded away again, leaving the confused Straw Hats staring at the horizon.

"What… just happened? It wasn't a part of my imagination, right?" Usopp asked with a trembling voice.

Robin was the first to reply. "I believe that is the famous Techno Island. Said to be located in Paradise, it is one of the most developed islands in the world, and some say that its technologies surpass even that of the Marines. Of course, many have tried to invade the island, but a protective force field keeps them hidden from the world. Only very few have chanced upon it, and I believe we are one of the lucky few."

Everyone was in amazement as they listened to Robin. A once in a lifetime experience on an island that few have set foot on, it would be an amazing experience indeed. The island seemed to have a magical effect, as if it was beckoning them to land on it.

"YOSH!" Luffy yelled as he pointed in the general direction of Techno Island, "Full speed ahead! Our next stop shall be Techno Island!"

"WAIT!" Nami shouted, "The Log Pose is not pointing towards that island, we might lose our course if we make a detour there!"

Robin smiled at Nami and said, "I believe that will not be the case, Navigator-san. Explorers of the island has said that the island does not possess a magnetic field, thus the Log Pose will not be affected at all."

Nami's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Off to Techno Island we go…"

 **XXX**

"Nami, are we reaching yet?" asked Luffy for the thousandth time. They had been sailing in the direction of Techno Island for about half an hour, but they have yet to see the island again.

"By my calculations, we should have already arrived, but somehow the island is not in sight," frowned Nami.

"That's because Techno Island has a mechanism that allows it to travel on the sea, thus it is a moving island. It is another one of its protective mechanisms alongside with its force field. That's why when one chances upon Techno Island, they normally enjoy the experience to the fullest as there is a high chance that they never will be able to return again," explained Robin.

"Eh? So we won't be able to land on the island? I really wanted to check out all the cool robots they have…" Chopper said, feeling disappointed.

"Not at all, Doctor-kun. The island would be travelling slowly in order for its cities to still remain stable, thus it is most likely that Techno Island is still in the vicinity. Speaking of which, there it is," said Robin as she pointed at the familiar island which had started to fade in again.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD TOWARDS TECHNO ISLAND!" yelled Luffy as he jumped on the figurehead.

Everyone gazed in amazement as they caught up and entered the force field. It was like a bubble that could not be popped, and the Going Merry entered the boundaries of Techno Island easily.

As soon as the Straw Hats entered the island, they could hear loud sounds of machinery everywhere. From the zooms of vehicles to the noises of drills, the city seemed to be livelier than ever before. All of them had wide smiles on their face as they savoured this one in a lifetime experience.

What adventures would await them on this island?

 **AN: Hiya! It's the end of the first chapter of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Not much was in here, but rest assured I've got many updates coming soon! Hope you guys enjoy the prospect of a Robin X OC story, even though my OC hasn't really appeared yet. In the next chapter, more of Techno Island will be revealed… and maybe my OC will appear then! Until then, see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we begin, I would like to thank everyone who bothered to check out this story, especially those who reviewed. They keep me going and are a huge source of motivation for me to write. So, I'll be doing review replies at the start of each chapter before we dive into the story!**

 **Review Replies**

 **El Pirato: The history of Techno Island will be revealed soon, but let me give you a hint. Techno Island was indeed in the New World before! Your expectations were spot on, so look out for this history of the island!**

 **Drago pirate: Glad you liked the first chapter, and thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of Androids, Adventures and an Archaeologist!**

 **Chapter 2: The Capital of Rubidium**

 _Techno Island_

The Straw Hats gasped at the advanced technology surrounding them. As the Going Merry sailed on the seas around Techno Island, they were suddenly sucked into a fast current, where it conveniently delivered the Merry to a docking station. The docking station was basically a private room for visitors to disembark their ship, and the door to the docking station would close as soon as it was occupied.

As soon as they were docked, Luffy, as usual, was already ready to jump off and go exploring, but was unfortunately pulled back onto the ship by Nami.

"Stop being so eager to go exploring!" Nami chided, "we still have to coordinate our movements and set a meeting area."

"I'll gladly accompany Nami-swan and Robin-chwan anywhere they want on this island~" piped up Sanji.

"I believe that won't be needed, Cook-san," Robin smiled, "I was planning to go look for books and to find out more information about this island."

"In that case, I'll come with you!" volunteered Chopper.

After much debating, it was decided that Luffy would be with Nami and Usopp, while Robin and Chopper would be heading out together. That leaves Zoro and Sanji, to each other's anger.

"Why am I going with Curly-Brows? His presence alone would make my experience on this island way less enjoyable," Zoro said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MARIMO?" Sanji yelled. "It's not my fault that you have no sense of direction, and we would definitely not want to waste time running all over the island finding you!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Both of them yelled in unison.

"Now, now, I believe that won't be necessary. I'm sure both of you can make use of this time and bond with each other," Nami said with a wink.

Sanji immediately went 'love mode', and cried, "Hai, Nami-swannn! You're so sexy when you wink!"

"What a hopeless idiot…" muttered Zoro.

 **XXX**

Luffy, Nami and Usopp first went to a flying capsule shop. Nami wanted to head there as it would save a lot of travelling time, and they would not need to carry things all around the city. As they entered the rental shop, an attendant came up to them, asking if they needed any help.

The attendant was wearing a black dress that cut right before her knees. Her long brown hair was not tied up, and it flowed all the way down to her waist. Her brown eyes complemented her brown hair well, and it seemed to sparkle with excitement as she greeted the three Straw Hats. She had smooth, silky skin, indicative of her young age.

"Hi! Welcome to the Rubidium Flying Capsule Shop. I'm Elli, the attendant for this shop. Do you require any assistance?" Elli asked politely.

"How do we fly the capsules?" Nami asked, grabbing hold of Luffy who looked like he was going to jump into one and fly off any moment.

Elli looked shocked as she asked, "Are you visitors to this island?"

Usopp nodded. "Anything wrong with that?"

Elli shook her head fervently, but she still looked very flustered. "I'm sorry, it's just that we do not get any visitors these days anymore, everyone I attend to are locals who are familiar with the capsules and my job is simply to greet them when they come in. It has been such a long time since I had to explain to how to fly to someone," she explained.

"Is it possible for you to teach us how to use the capsules?" requested Nami.

"Sure, I'll also give you a tour of the city, if you want," Elli replied.

"You would do that for us? You're awesome!" complimented Luffy.

Elli smiled as she said, "It was part of my job scope back when we had visitors, but nowadays I don't have to do it anymore. Anyways, the capsules are quite simple to fly. There is a pedal to accelerate the capsule, and a pedal to brake it. There is a steering wheel for you to control the direction of the capsule."

"Are you sure that it is safe for us first timers to be flying this? What if we accidentally crash it somewhere?" Usopp asked while glancing at Luffy.

"Our island fixed that problem long ago. Each capsule is made of a material with a similar property to magnets, and it will automatically repel away from other capsules or buildings. Just make sure you don't crash into the ground and you'll be absolutely fine," laughed Elli.

Elli invited the Straw Hats into one of the capsules. It was spacious inside, with many comfortable chairs arranged neatly. Luffy had a huge grin as he made a beeline for the driver's seat and plopped down into its chair.

"Are you sure we should be letting Luffy drive?" Usopp whispered to Nami as they took a seat near the back.

"Of course not, but I doubt we can stop hi-WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nami's scream could be heard all over the island as Luffy slammed on the accelerator and they zoomed off into the skies of Rubidium.

 **XXX**

 _Streets of Rubidium_

Robin and Chopper exited from a bookstore carrying a mini pile of books. The bookstore was so high-tech that it had an electronic catalogue which you could select books to browse, before deciding to purchase it. An automated robot would then bring you the books you wanted, so you could essentially browse the whole bookstore while staying in one place.

Robin was interested in a lot of the books the bookstore had to offer, most of it about the island's history. There was a book which caught her eye, and it was about the island's research and their advanced technology. It intrigued her how this island had managed to evade the rest of the world for such a long time.

On the other hand, Chopper bought books about their medical methods, hoping to be able to implement it into his own practices.

"Robin, what do you want to do now?" asked Chopper as he tugged at Robin's feet.

"I was thinking of finding out more about this island," Robin said, "and the best place to do it would be the place there."

Chopper looked to where she was pointing and saw that it was a bar at the corner of the street, and it looked out of place. Oddly, it seemed like the technological wonders of the island have evaded the bar, and it seemed like a normal bar which you would find at any other island.

As they neared the bar, Chopper covered his nose and said, "I don't really like the smell in the bar. I'll wait for you outside, Robin."

"Alright. Take care of yourself, Doctor-kun." Robin said as she pushed open the wooden doors of the bar and headed inside.

The interior of the bar looked nothing like the outside. It has wooden chairs and wooden tables that looked like it had been there for decades, and some of the chairs were even tipped over. There were cobwebs hanging at practically every corner and a musty smell lingered in the air. All in all, it seemed like no one has even set foot in this place for years.

"Howdy there, it's not everyday that there are people visiting Tom's Bar", called a voice near the end of the room.

As Robin walked closer to the other end of the bar, she could see a haggard old man sitting down on one of the rotting chairs, with a cigarette in his mouth. His dirty white hair and his unshaven beard made it clear that he did not care about his cleanliness, and his clothes were torn and tattered.

"Hello there, sir. I was wondering if there was still anyone left in this pub," Robin said.

"HAHAHAHA! No matter what the king does, Tom's Bar shall never close down!" the man roared.

"I assume you are Tom?" Robin asked.

"Correct, and I have been on this island even before it became what it is today," Tom nodded.

Robin's eyes lit up a little when she heard that. There was actually someone who could tell her how this whole island came about. She assumed that it must have had some bad history given the fact that they shroud themselves in privacy, with barely any visitors nowadays.

"Could you tell me more about this island's history? I'm a visitor to this island and I don't know much about it," Robin said.

Tom raised an eyebrow at Robin, as if questioning the authenticity of what she had just said. "Visitors, eh? We don't get much of those nowadays. But if you would like to know the island's history, sure. Have a seat and I'll tell you all of it."

 **XXX**

 _No Man's Land_

Zoro found himself running through a dense forest, where huge trees covered every inch of the ground. He looked around him, and to his dismay, everywhere looked the same. It was completely different from the futuristic city that he had just been to. Everywhere he looked, it was just trees and bushes.

Zoro scratched his head and exclaimed, "Where the hell am I?"

 **AN: And that's all for this chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit dry, but I feel that exposition is needed in every story. Next up, we get to hear the history of Techno Island and things will definitely spice up a little. And where the heck is Zoro? Where will he find himself? All will be revealed in due time. Thanks to those who bothered to check out this story! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another chapter! Fast updating, eh? Hope you guys do appreciate it. XD**

 **Review Replies**

 **Drago pirate: Glad you liked the second chapter even though I felt that it was a bit dry myself. Thanks for your support!**

 **Let's move on onto the third chapter of Androids, Adventures and an Archaeologist.**

 **Chapter 3: The History of the Island Revealed! And a wild Android?**

 _Tom's Bar_

"Techno Island wasn't always so advanced in technology. A few decades ago, we were just like any prosperous kingdom in the Grand Line, with a great trade route which attracted many merchants. We also had our fair share of pirates and Marines, but generally they did not cause any major problems on the island." Tom explained, "but everything changed when that one man came. Our island had many materials and resources to offer, and apparently that man had heard of our reputation and decided to exploit it."

"That man was Zeus. He brought along his pirate crew and launched an attack on the island. He sought after the throne of the kingdom, wanting to use the abundant materials on the island for his own purposes."

"A prosperous kingdom should have many strong warriors guarding it," Robin surmised, "didn't they fight against the pirates?"

Tom's face held a sad expression as he said, "They did, but they were utterly defeated. After all, pirates in the New World have had a reputation to be crazy strong."

"Techno Island was once in the New World?" asked Robin in shock.

"Yes, but Zeus moved it over to Paradise, as he did not want Techno Island to be invaded by stronger pirates," Tom explained.

"How does one even move an entire island for such a huge distance?" Robin asked, intrigued by the fact that they had managed such an impossible feat.

"That I'm not sure, but Zeus does have his armada of scientists, led by Head Scientist Gelimer," explained Tom, "I'm sure they have something to do with it."

"I see," whispered Robin. "So what happened after Zeus attained the throne?"

"Zeus dug out all of the rare materials available on the island, and apparently his scientists used it for research, coming up with many brilliant inventions. The first invention he unveiled to the island was the flying capsules, which caught the whole island's attention. Technology like that had never been seen before, and thus the citizens stopped resenting him, and became more and more curious about what he could do. As he revealed more and more inventions to the island, the citizens began to like him more and more, until they finally accepted him in the end."

"You mean every single one of them accepted him? Won't there be some people still loyal towards the previous king?" questioned Robin. The history of this island was making her more and more curious.

"Of course, there was a fair share of people who wanted to rebel against them. However, Zeus managed to sniff out those people and sent them away to another part of the island, what we now call the Meteor Junkyard," Tom explained with a sad expression on his face.

"There's another part to the island? I never knew the island was so big," Robin commented.

"Many people think that way, but this island is mainly divided into four main areas. Rubidium, which is the city we are in right now. It is the most futuristic area and the most well-developed. The King's Castle, who is located nearby from here, and is where Zeus and his crew lives. Meteor Junkyard, where all the junk and useless materials are thrown, it is almost like a huge trash landfill. Unfortunately, there are many people being forced to live there. Finally, we have a huge piece of dense forest which seperates Rubidium, The King's Castle and Meteor Junkyard, No Man's Land. It connects the three areas together, but is regarded to be dangerous as scavengers from Meteor Junkyard normally aim to rob people of their belongings there."

 **XXX**

 _No Man's Land_

" **Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister!"** roared Zoro as he created a devastating tornado around him, slicing down all trees in the near vicinity. The tornado also sent many men flying up into the air.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Zoro asked in annoyance. He was just trying to find his way back when a band of men just rushed him out of the blue.

One of the men began to get up and pointed his spear at Zoro. "ATTACK!"

All of a sudden, Zoro found himself being assaulted by spears, swords and even axes from all directions. Not that Zoro could not defend himself. He deflected the weapons coming for him, before slashing back at his assailant with great speed. As this continued, the numbers of the men began to thin.

" **Three Sword Style…"** Zoro muttered as he glared at the men.

"STOP!" a man suddenly called out. The man walked out in front of Zoro, giving Zoro a clear look at him. He did not look particularly strong, with a scrawny build and even looked a bit malnourished. He had dirt and grime in his blue hair and all over his tattered clothes, making him look a bit like a vagabond.

All of a sudden, the man dropped to his feet and clung onto Zoro's legs, causing Zoro to raise his eyebrows in surprise and take a step back instinctively.

"Please help us!" cried the man, "We have witnessed your immense strength, please help us to get the city back!"

As the man said that, all of the other people dropped onto their knees too, causing Zoro to tilt his head in confusion. He had absolutely no idea how to deal with a situation like this.

"Oi...Oi…" Zoro said, "Why not all of you get up first, then we can discuss about this."

Immediately, the man's mood took a 180 degree turn as he sprung up to his feet with a hopeful look on his face. "REALLY? You'll help us? Thank you so much!"

The man grabbed onto Zoro's arm and began leading him away, with the whole group of men following close.

And that was how Zoro found himself at Meteor Junkyard.

 **XXX**

 _The King's Castle, Research Room 1_

Gelimer, the head scientist looked intently at the android as he retracted the protective glass surrounding him. The android walked out of the capsule, surveying his surroundings, before coming to a stop right in front of the scientist.

"Test Subject No. 1," commanded Gelimer, "you are now under my command. You are only able to do what I command you to."

There was a heavy silence in the air as the android stared back at Gelimer with an emotionless expression.

"Like hell I am," whispered the android.

As Gelimer widened his eyes, the android slammed a fist into his midsection, causing him to double over as pain exploded all over him.

" **Kinetic Blast,"** muttered the android.

The last thing Gelimer remembered was hearing two loud explosions which threw him around like a rag doll, before the whole Research Room went up in flames.

 **XXX**

 _Rubidium_

"So there are actually four parts to this island?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Elli nodded with a smile, "people tend to underestimate the size of this island. Most people stay in Rubidium though, so I think you won't be visiting the other three places unless you specially seek to head out there."

"Say," Luffy began as he stretched his head all the way back from the front seat, "Are the other three places of any fun?"

 **Bonk!** A lump started to grow on Luffy's head. "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD LUFFY! WHAT IF WE CRASH?" Nami seethed.

Elli laughed at this hilarious scene in front of her before replying, "The other three parts of the island are more dead as compared to here. So I think you'll have more fun here."

"The junkyard seems interesting… maybe I can find some stuff there to patch up and upgrade Merry. She took a lot of damage during our time up at Sky Island," mused Usopp.

"Where are we heading now?" asked Nami.

"We could go over to the Market, they do sell a lot of unique items that you only can find on this island," recommended Elli.

"Do they sell delicious meat?" asked Luffy from the front seat.

Elli laughed and nodded her head. "The most delicious!"

"Yahooo! Meat! Meat! Meat!" Luffy began to sing in happiness.

"The market might have some spare parts which I can use too," said Usopp.

Nami had a huge grin on her face. "I hope the clothes there are fashionable. That settles it! Our first stop: The Market!"

 **XXX**

 _Side Alleys of Rubidium_

 _That damn marimo… He just had to run off when I was occupied with a beautiful mademoiselle. But, where the hell could he have ran off to?_

Sanji had been running around Rubidium for hours trying to find Zoro. He had even bothered to check out the backstreets in order for him not to miss Zoro, but his search was to no avail. He was pretty sure that had searched almost the whole city, but had yet to come across Zoro.

 _That damn moss head, I could have been walking down a street holding hands with Nami-swan, or having a cup of tea at a restaurant with Robin-chwan, and yet I'm stuck here trying to find him._

The more Sanji thought about it, the angrier he got. But all his feelings of anger directed at Zoro dissipated when he heard a huge explosion come from the Market.

 **AN: That's it for this chapter! What is happening to Zoro? And what is the android going to do? All of it is going to be revealed in the next chapter, so look out for it! Also, I must say that I'm updating relatively fast in the first few chapters, but that's just to get the story rolling! I mean, updating once a day is really draining my backlog, so the updates will slow down once we hit more chapters! (Maybe 10?) But until then, look forward to the next chapter, which is coming soon! Once again, hope you guys enjoyed this story, and see you next time! Chi-choo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I would like to apologize to all of you readers for uploading this so late. I've been unwell for the past week and have been focusing on recovering, so I have not been uploading. But I'll seriously try to make my upload timings more consistent, maybe once or twice a week? So, please forgive me this time!**

 **Chapter 4: The Head Guards of Techno Island**

 _The Market_

"RUN!" a desperate scream came from the Market. People were dashing around, running in the opposite direction of the explosions. The source of the explosions came from one man. The man was had pale, white skin which was smooth and had no signs of damage. His white hair complemented well with his azure blue eyes, which had the color of the ocean. He had no top on and his well-chiseled abs were revealed for all to see. He was wearing long blue jeans which covered his legs, but it did not seem to limit his movements.

The man looked like any other man, and was a pretty attractive one at that. The only difference was that he was sending the Market up in flames, and the emotionless expression he had on is enough to send chills down anyone's spine. There was no signs of happiness nor sadness, it was just a poker face without any emotion at all. His beautiful blue eyes were distant, but yet the kinetic blasts he was firing was with pinpoint accuracy.

Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Elli watched from their capsule in horror as the man relentlessly sent blasts after blasts in random directions. The man was destroying the whole Market, but interestingly, he seemed to be sparing lives on purpose, and no one has gotten hit by his blasts yet.

"I'll go and take him down!" Luffy gritted, angry that someone was destroying this island.

"Luffy, didn't you see how strong he is? If you get hit by a couple of those explosions…" Usopp trailed off.

"I'll be fine," insisted Luffy as he navigated the capsule closer to the ground.

As soon as he landed the capsule on the ground, Luffy leapt out and sped off towards the mysterious man.

Elli stared at the fading silhouette of the raven-haired boy. "Will he be alright?"

"Don't worry, he's our captain, nothing will happen to him," reassured Nami.

Meanwhile Luffy was finally in sight of the man. The man finally took note of Luffy and stopped sending out blasts, turning his attention fully to Luffy.

"STOP DESTROYING THIS BEAUTIFUL ISLAND!" Luffy roared in anger.

" **Gomu Gomu No… Pistol!"** Luffy yelled as he sent out a fast flying fist towards the man. The man sidestepped the punch and charged at Luffy, attempting to land a few fast blows. Luffy was definitely no pushover and he went toe to toe with the man. Punches and kicks were exchanged at rapid speed, with neither side gaining an advantage.

" **Transversion,"** murmured the man. In the blink of an eye, the man teleported to behind Luffy, catching Luffy off balance as he launched punches harmlessly into the air. The man used this advantage to sent a hard punch towards Luffy, which connected solidly with Luffy's gut, sending him flying into the air.

As Luffy fell, the man raised up both his arms and aimed it at Luffy's trajectory.

Nami's eyes widened as she realised what the man was about to do.

" **LUFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYY!"** Nami screamed desperately.

As the man was about to fire his kinetic blasts at Luffy, hands suddenly sprouted from his arms and forcefully angled it towards the ground, causing the man to send his devastating blasts on the ground instead, enveloping himself in the explosion. Before the smoke even began clearing, a shadow dashed in towards the man.

" **Collier… Shoot!"** Sanji yelled as he launched a kick towards the man's neck, sending him flying out of the thick smoke and crashing into a building by the side of the Market.

"I heard Nami-san's cries, no one gets away with making a lady cry like that," Sanji said coolly.

"I believe you were about to hurt Captain-san, there's no need to go to such extremes, is there?" asked Robin with a smile as she came into view.

"Robin! Sanji-kun!" Nami cried with relief.

"Robin! Sanji! I don't know what I would have done without you guys!" Usopp yelled, tears flowing down his cheeks.

The Straw Hats all tensed up as the man hopped up and walked towards them, the same emotionless expression on his face. Luffy, Robin and Sanji formed a line in front of him, poised and ready to attack.

All of a sudden, they heard a smooth voice mutter, " **Bloodstream."**

A red-haired man came falling from the sky, landing gracefully on the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, he held up his broadsword and dashed past the white-haired man.

Everything came to a standstill for a moment, before blood splurted out from the white-haired man. He fell onto his knees, a deep slash appearing on the front of his body which ran from his left shoulder to his right waist. Blood began pouring out of him as he fell, but his expression still did not change. It still had the same distant, emotionless look.

Almost immediately, guards of Techno Island ran forward and grabbed the man by his arms, leading him away from the market.

The red-haired man turned towards the Straw Hats and bowed politely to them. He had the features of a dashing gentleman, with beautiful black eyes and a charming smile. He wore a simple white top and covered it with a maroon coat, with matching red long pants.

"Sorry for bothering you, our visitors, in the matters of this island. I'm Acatius, one of the Head Guards of Techno Island. We sincerely thank you for your help in subduing the dangerous criminal."

Luffy grinned, "No problem! But where are you taking him to?"

Acatius smiled and said, "That you do not need to know. Rest assured though, he will be properly dealt with. I'm afraid I have to take my leave now. Hope to see you soon."

Acatius then jumped up onto a hovering capsule above them. The capsule had a different look, instead of being transparent, it was painted in red, and had a broadsword as its logo. Acatius waved goodbye one last time before speeding off into the skies.

"That man… was so strong," gaped Usopp in awe.

"Of course, being one of the head guards, Acatius would have to be strong," snorted Elli.

"There is a lot of information that I need to share with all of you," started Robin, "But I believe Captain-san is hungry. Shall we talk over a meal?"

"YEAH!" Luffy pumped his fists excitedly. "I hope they sell good meat here!"

 **XXX**

 _A Restaurant in Rubidium_

"Fuo thif ifland wath in phe Phew World?" Luffy asked excitedly with his mouth full of food.

"STOP TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" yelled Nami, sharkteeth appearing as she bonked Luffy on the head.

"Yes, Captain-san. This island somehow got transported into the first half of the Grand Line through the technologies of this island's ruler," Robin explained.

"Robin, what about that android and the Head Guard just now? They seemed ridiculously strong," Usopp asked.

"I believe the android was actually the first successful test subject made by the rulers of this island. I saw books detailing the research for an android when I went to the bookstore earlier," Robin said.

"The Head Guards are four very powerful guardians of this island, and the one who commands them is the ruler of this island, Zeus," Elli said, "Not much is known about Zeus except that he brings out a new invention every month, and thus the citizens of this island are more than willing to accept him as a ruler."

"That android seems cool… I want him to join the crew!" Luffy declared.

"The android is the first successful experiment for many of them, I suspect that there might be many imperfections and bugs to this android," Robin mused.

"Furthermore, we don't even know anything about him!" exclaimed Nami, "Stop going around and asking random people to join our crew!"

Luffy pouted as he went back to eating, he really wanted the android to join his crew.

"Ermm… anyone knows where is Zoro and Chopper?" Nami suddenly asked.

Usopp turned towards Sanji immediately. "I thought Zoro was with you!" Usopp yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Sanji.

Sanji scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, that marimo kinda disappeared, knowing his navigational skills, he might be at the other end of the island now."

Luffy's eyes widened as he turned towards Sanji, "There's another end of the island?"

Everyone sighed as they recognized Luffy's tone so well. It was one filled with excitement and adventure spirit.

"Let's go there and find Zoro!" Luffy started, "but only after I finish eating."

Nami sweatdropped before asking, "What about Chopper? Wasn't he with you, Robin?"

Robin smiled calmly at the group. "He left by himself when I went inside a bar. I believe there is no need to worry about Doctor-kun, he must have found something interesting about the medical methods of this island and went to learn more about it. I wouldn't worry about him, he is able to take care of himself."

"WHAT?" ROBIN-CHWAN WENT INTO A BAR? WERE THERE ANY BASTARDS THAT WANTED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU?" Sanji flared up.

Robin giggled at Sanji's antics, "No there weren't, Cook-san. There was only a kind old man named Tom who told me about the history of this island."

Elli's ears perked up at this statement. "You met Tom?" She asked instinctively.

"Yes, is there any problem?" Robin asked.

"N-no…" Elli stuttered.

Robin noticed that Elli's gaze went distant as she gazed out of the window.

"Interesting…" murmured Robin.

 **XXX**

 _King's Castle_

Acatius's footsteps echoed as he walked down a dimly lit hallway. The lights were mechanically controlled and it was currently set to its lowest brightness. As Acatius reached a gigantic metal door which was three times his height, he pressed his fingerprint on a scanner to the side of the door.

"Access Granted," a robotic voice said. Immediately, the huge giant doors began to part for him. The room was sparsely decorated. There were many different weird looking machines and gadgets at practically every part of the room, but there was a clear path leading from the door to a huge throne at the end. The throne was pulsing with energy and radiated sheer power, an indication of the strength of its owner. A man leaned back on the throne, managing to hide majority of himself in the shadows.

"Zeus, my Lord," Acatius greeted as he knelt in front of the throne.

"What is the status of the island?" Zeus questioned. His voice was low pitched but smooth, giving an ominous vibe about him.

"We have successfully captured the android and he is currently in a holding cell," Acatius replied.

"What about Gelimer? That bastard can't die right now, he is the only one who is able to maintain all of this island's technology." Zeus gritted.

Acatius wore a small smile on his lips as he assured, "Fear not, my Lord. Gelimer will be just fine. He is recovering steadily due to the advanced doctors we have."

"Gahahahahahaha!" Zeus boomed, before waving his hand at Acatius, signaling for him to leave.

"Ah, one more thing, my Lord," said Acatius as he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"The Straw Hats, led by Monkey D Luffy of a 100 million beris, is currently on this island," Acatius reported.

Zeus snorted at the information. "Fear not. I sensed them as soon as they landed on the island. When the time comes, they will all be dealt with properly."

Acatius nodded and continued his way out.

"When the time comes indeed…"

 **AN: We're stopping here! Hopefully more is revealed about the android, and who are Zeus and his Head Guards? What are they planning to do with the Straw Hats? What showdowns will happen on Techno Island? All will be revealed in due time. And once again, I really apologize for such a late upload. I'll try to be more consistent in upload timings. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we begin, I would like to say that the clumsy me realised that I forgot to do review replies the previous chapter. So of course, I'll be catching up now! Sorry about that!**

 **Review Replies**

 **Drago pirate: Thanks for all your reviews and your continued support!**

 **Guest: The android won't be meeting Robin so soon, but it'll come with time. So read on!**

 **If you have any pressing questions about the story, feel free to drop a private message! With that, lets begin.**

 _Meteor Junkyard_

The place was basically a massive trash landfill, although it was different from a typical one. It was very well organized, with the place being separated into different sectors. One sector was for technological junk, and another was for food junk, with the rest being for various types of trash. Oddly, the place did not smell despite it being a junkyard.

In between these sectors lay an extensive network of pavements, which seemed to lead to many different houses and common places. As Zoro was led down into one of these paths, he noticed that lampposts aligned the sides of the pavements, and no junk ever spilled onto the path making it almost spotless, which was quite untypical for a junkyard. At the massive mountains of trash to the sides of the paths, he could make out a few people scavenging and digging through piles of trash to find reusable things.

He could see that there were many crossroads in this network of roads, and at the crossroads there were crudely constructed wooden signs. There were places such as the Main Square, the Food Market, and some other places of interests. Zoro thought that it seemed more like a tourist area rather than a junkyard. It was as if there was an entire society living here, making a living off the junk of others.

"Fascinating, ain't it?" questioned Leo. Leo had introduced himself on the way to Meteor Junkyard, and kept harping on the fact that Zoro could be their savior.

Not that Zoro could see why, though. Now that he witnessed the condition here for himself, he was confused as to why Leo thought he could help. Sure, he would gladly help to cut and slash things, but he was clueless as to how to aid a whole population living in a junkyard.

"Seems like there's a whole new world here," commented Zoro.

"It isn't exactly the best living conditions, but the people here make do," said Leo.

Leo then led Zoro off the path into a shabbily built house. The house was well-built enough and looked like any other proper house, having cement walls, a wooden door and clear glass windows. What surprised Zoro was the interior of the house. It was well furnished with a dining table, a sofa, and even a fireplace at a corner.

As Leo invited Zoro to have a seat, he went to make some tea to serve his guest.

"How do you guys even survive? Being in a junkyard doesn't exactly provide you with necessities for survival," Zoro said.

Leo gave a hollow laugh. "I guess it's only possible on Techno Island. All of us here were outcasts from Rubidium, but we are still able to keep up with their development. People in Rubidium and the rulers of the island might think that we're waiting for death helplessly, but in truth we're developing and evolving in order to strike back at the rulers one day."

As Leo brought the freshly-brewed tea over, Zoro asked, "How do you guys even obtain food and water?"

Leo smiled, "We are citizens of Techno Island after all. We have technologies to collect seawater and rainwater before purifying it to be safe for drinking, and as for food, we do have technologies to sanitize food waste before we reuse whatever has been thrown here. There are way too many quality materials thrown here that we are able to use it to create technologies which we have never seen before. That's what the group of scavengers you saw earlier in the mountains of junk were doing."

Zoro was amazed to say the least. It was the first time he ever heard of an entire population surviving on junk and trash alone. "Why were you guys sent away from Rubidium?" Zoro asked.

And so, Leo proceeded to tell Zoro the whole history of Techno Island, from how it was before Zeus came to how they opposed against Zeus being the ruler, to how they were finally chased away by the guards of Zeus.

"So they outcasted you guys just because you all did not support his rule?" Zoro asked incredulously.

Leo gave a sad smile. "Sadly so, and there are still new people being sent here every month. If Zeus and his men find out that you're showing signs of going against him, he sends you here immediately. It has caused many potential rebelliers to comply with his rules."

"If you are planning to rebel against the rulers, don't you guys need weapons?"

"Of course," Leo acknowledged, "and that's what we have been preparing for eight years. With all the technological junk they've been throwing here, there are so much of it which can be recycled. Our inventors had a great time with all these junk and have built an arsenal of weapons over the years. We're currently waiting for the right time to strike, and I believe with your strength, we will definitely win if we strike now!"

Zoro scratched his head in annoyance. He had never planned to get involved with the civil matters of this island, but now that there were people looking up to him as their saviour, he couldn't blatantly reject them and leave them in the lurch.

 _Saving Vivi the last time led me to getting stronger… and of course there were top quality booze at the banquet after the fight. Maybe it will be similar this time?_

"Are there any strong people among Zeus' men?" Zoro asked with a grin. He would definitely not reject a good fight.

"There are five of them who are crazy strong, including Zeus himself," Leo started, "they are the Head Guards of Rubidium who are sent to deal with powerful troublemakers. Acatius is a master swordsman who is really ruthless and does not hesitate to kill his enemies. Gelimer is the Head Scientist, but also a master tactician who relies on his huge variety of weapons to fight. Joseph is a sharpshooter with insane sniping skills. He actually sniped one of our people all the way from King's Castle. Lastly, Khan is a close combat master who aims to torture his opponents in a fight before ending their lives. As for Zeus himself, I have no idea about his power as he never has to do the job himself. His Head Guards are skilled enough to take care of all kinds of trouble. However, he has to be insanely strong to control those four monsters. These are the people who are the biggest obstacles to our victory."

Zoro remained silent as he contemplated what he had just heard. He would be able to take out two… maybe three… but if they were as strong as Leo described, even Zoro would have trouble taking all of them down.

Luffy and the rest would be his best bet for reinforcements, but if they somehow were not willing to help them, Zoro vowed that he would still take on the challenge alone.

 **XXX**

 _King's Castle_

Gelimer sat up at the edge of a cozy king sized bed. He was still feeling rough from the android's attacks, but thanks to the advanced medical technologies they had, he was able to recover quickly. Gelimer pressed a button next to the bed, and immediately, guards entered into his spacious private room.

"What can we do for you, Gelimer-sama?" one of the guards asked.

"I believe it is time for another sacrifice to be brought to me, after all, my experiments are what keeps this island developing," said Gelimer.

"But… didn't you already create a successful android?" the guard asked, "What do you need another man for?"

"If I were successful, I would not be seated on this bed right now," spat Gelimer. "Now go and grab a man from Meteor Junkyard, I would prefer if he was as well-built as the previous one."

"As you wish, Gelimer-sama," bowed the guards.

 **XXX**

 _Rubidium_

The Straw Hats were headed towards Meteor Junkyard due to the persistence of Luffy, and Elli was somehow dragged along with them.

"Are you sure its fine for you to head out so far like this?" Nami asked in concern, "after all, you have a job to do."

Elli smiled, "Of course it's fine, the people here know how to handle the capsules themselves. Besides, you guys need a guide or you may very well end up at the King's Castle, which is something you do not want to do as they don't take kindly to intruders."

Despite her best efforts to convince them, she still had a troubled expression on her face, something that was not gone unnoticed by Robin.

Robin knew that she was hiding something, but she did not want to press her on it now. Robin decided to let it be, but if the crew ever comes to harm, she will not hesitate making her pay.

 **XXX**

 _Unknown_

Chopper rubbed his bleary eyes as he woke up. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was following an interesting scent he picked up before being knocked out. He remembered the scent as being an interesting mixture of human and something else, something mechanical. He had never scented anything like it before, which piqued his curiosity and he decided to find out what he was.

As Chopper surveyed his surroundings, he realised that there was basically nothing to take in at all. He could sense that he was in a completely dark room with no hints of light. There was only a little tinge of white at the opposite corner of the room. As Chopper took a deep breath, his eyes widened as he choked on his own breath.

In this room, the same unfamiliar smell was stronger than ever before. Suddenly, the tinge of white began to move. As Chopper stared at it intently, he suddenly found himself staring into two azure orbs. The screams started when Chopper finally realised that what he was looking at was a pair of eyes, which stared deep into his soul.

 **AN: Ta-da! And this chapter is done! This chapter was mainly for build up, and I guarantee the next chapter will have action, so remember to look out for it. I would also like to thank all those who have read this far, it really gives me the encouragement I need. And a special thanks to all those who followed/favourited/reviewed, it helps a lot in continuing this story. Anyways, until next time!**


End file.
